Cave of Operations
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: Emma Agreste, a headstrong, kind girl and Darcy Lahiffe, a tech-savvy boy aren't superheroes. That's Ladybug and Chat Noir's job, but that doesn't mean they can't stop the threat of a new villain (who is the biggest Hawkmoth try-hard ever,) by using clever hacking, dark secrets and an abandoned library... (Will be a three-shot)
1. Chapter 1

"Don't be bemused it's just the news! I'm Nadja Chamack, and tonight the whole of Paris is partying! Why do you ask? Well, as our older resident Parisians know, the terrifying villain Hawkmoth was defeated twenty years ago! So, Paris, come on down to the Notre Dame, it's a funfest tonight! Now onto the-"

The TV shut off abruptly, with Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Agreste holding the remote.

She hadn't changed that much since her schooling years, slight smile wrinkles had formed around her mouth, even at her young age. Her trademark pigtails were a thing of the past, with long flowing navy hair going down to her shoulders. Her chipper bluebell eyes looked straight at Emma with a slightly stern expression.

"Why can't I go, Mum?" A short girl with forest-green eyes and navy with a slight tint of blonde hair asked her mother,

"Because, sweetie, I couldn't bear the thought of a neo-akuma attacking and grazing the whole thing to the ground!"

Ah, yes. Hawkmoth may have been defeated, but there were plenty of other 'supervillains' on the rise. A guy with a Hawkmoth obsession had stolen the Moth Miraculous somehow and had been copying all of what Hawkmoth used to do. 'Neo-Akuma' being one stolen name and he even called himself 'Neo-Hawkmoth!' Personally, Emma thought he was a stupid clown, albeit a dangerous stupid clown. But Ladybug and Chat Noir (the second) were much more powerful than this wise-guy.

"It's fine Mum! Ladybug and Chat Noir will be there!"

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous! It's getting late and I don't want you to be tired tomorrow!"

"Come on! You know that this 'Neo-Hawkmoth' guy copies Gabriel's tactics to the letter!"

Marinette's eyes widened before she stared at Emma. She then spoke in an eerily calm angry tone,

"Don't mention that monster's name, you know how much pain it brings around this house, especially to your father. You're very lucky that he wasn't around to hear that Emilie Sabine Agreste! Now, go to your room!"

Emma nodded quietly, before walking out. Her mother was the nicest person you could meet, but mention anything that could upset her husband, then you'd better watch out.

As she walked into her very purple room, (her Dad had said to her that her Mum's room was very pink at one point,) and whipped out her phone.

She smiled slightly as she called one of her top contacts.

After a few rings, the phone picked up,

"Hey, Emma! What's going on?" A male voice on the other end asked,

"Hey, Darcy! Nothing much, I asked my Mum if I could go to that anniversary party for Hawkmoth's defeat, but she said no, so I'm a bit bummed. Are you going?"

"Me? Are you kidding, I'm the biggest social outcast in the history of Françoise _Dupont_! I wouldn't go to a birthday party, let alone a party! Though, I also think that that's not the only thing upsetting you, what's wrong?"

Darcy Lahiffe. What he lacked in social skills, he made up for in perception. Sometimes, it was slightly annoying.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit tired, How are you going?"

"Yeah, alright, same old, same old." She heard a voice in the background "Oh! I gotta go, my _babysitter_ is telling me to go to bed!" He particularly mocked the word babysitter.

Nino and Alya Lahiffe were away a lot. Nino being famous as a DJ all around Europe, while his wife dedicated herself to her live blogging, shooting videos from all around the world. They rarely brought Darcy though, and preferred to put him with a 'babysitter.'

"Have you tried telling your Mum and Dad that at fourteen, you probably don't need a babysitter anymore?"

"Oh, believe me, I've tried moving Heaven and Hell for them to let me, but they won't budge,"

She could hear a muffled voice in the background.

"Alright, I'm going to bed now!" She heard him yell at someone, presumably his 'babysitter,' "see you tomorrow Emma!"

"See you tomorrow Darcy,"

She hung up her phone and turned around to find her Mum leaning on the doorpost, smiling.

"That was Darcy, wasn't it? You guys really like calling each other, hmm?" she teased,

"Bla- blu- da- Mum! He's just a friend!"

She walked over to Emma and hugged her,

"Sure, sure. Now, I'm sorry how I got angry at you like that. I shouldn't have gotten so angry over a name,"

"It's okay Mum, I shouldn't have asked constantly. I'm sorry too,"

"It's okay darling," She released the hug to look at her, "you know, you could always invite Darcy here tomorrow, your father loves him like a son, and I'm sure you wouldn't hate it either," She winked at her,

Her face became red-ripe like a tomato, before she indignantly moaned, "Mum!"

She laughed before checking the time, "You should go to bed now, your father's coming home tomorrow,"

She whirled around at Marinette, "Really?"

As Marinette and Adrien Agreste managed Gabriel's former fashion company together, (now called 'Agreste' instead of 'Gabriel') they were very busy. Marinette designed many of the higher tier clothing sold by them, while Adrien managed the business side, occasionally flying to other countries to sell their products. Adrien was coming home from one such trip tomorrow.

"Yup! Night." Her Mum said, switching off the light,

"Night," she mumbled,

 _The next morning…_

Something leapt on Emma, and she jumped squealing.

She whipped her head around, seeing her father, his green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Dad! You scared the crap out of me!" Emma lightly scolded as she hugged him tight,

Adrien Agreste hadn't changed that much over the years either, he loved his puns and 'bad dad jokes.' He may have been an adult, but he was still a child at heart. Though behind all the jokes and his 'over-the-top' attitude, his eyes seemed wearier than his wife's, Emma suspected it was due to his 'missing' father, and now dead mother. He made it a point though to hide it as much as possible. Though, now, he was the happiest she had seen him in a while.

"Language!" He scolded playfully,

"Bull! You were the one who introduced that language to me!" She shot back, eyes sparkling in delight,

"Nonsense! That was Chat Noir!"

"I doubt Chat Noir would visit me just to introduce 'foul' language to me!"

He snickered to himself as if there was a secret joke somewhere in that conversation.

"Come on down! We're making crepes!"

Emma's eyes widened in joy, before racing past her Dad screaming, "my favourite!"

Adrien chuckled to himself as he walked out as well.

He walked to down to find Emma scarfing down crepes, and his wife smiling looking at her. He snuck behind her and grabbed her shoulders growling,

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Marinette yelped, she then whipped around to see her husband looking at her innocently with those baby panda eyes.

It might've worked if there had have been any other suspects, but that was not the case.

"Adrien Agreste! You scared the shit out of me!"

Adrien made a show of trying to shield Emma, who was now chuckling at their antics,

"Don't poison her young, impressionable young mind with such foul language!"

"Pot call kettle black much?"

"What do you mean? That was Chat Noir's fault!"

Marinette snickered to herself, 'silly kitty'

After Hawkmoth's identity had been ousted as Gabriel Agreste, Chat Noir broke for a lack of a better term. Thankfully it was in the private reaches of the mansion, Ladybug was confused, yet she still comforted him. His miraculous beeped until his costume reverted to his civilian attire. That was the day their identities were revealed to each other, and their love for each other truly blossomed.

She took him into a hug and kissed him.

"Ew! Well, I'll let you two make out. I've actually gotta go to school," Emma informed them, "see ya!"

Emma then ran off to Francois Dupont.

The bell rung as she entered the gates.

Francios Dupont College had not changed much since Emma's parents' days. Mrs Mendeliev had retired years ago, however, a greying Miss (though, now it was Mrs) Bustier was still teaching with equal enthusiasm as she did when she was young. The rooms itself were the same with one key difference, the library had been relocated. The reason was unknown and there were rumours that it was still the same. Emma didn't really believe that though.

She burst into the doors as Mrs Bustier was doing roll-call, she smiled sheepishly at her teacher.

"Good morning Madame,"'

"Good morning to you too Emma, you have your mother's elegance while you're late you know," she chuckled,

"Thanks. I think," She sat down next to Darcy, who greeted her silently.

Once, she was done, Mrs Bustier started class.

"Hello class, today we will be looking at the works of Shakespeare, who I'm sure you've all heard of. He was a poet, and a true word artist, making more words than anyone in history! Now, can anyone tell me a poem of his, and if you know, what type it is?"

Emma slumped as she heard multiple people proposing different poems.

'This is going to be a long day,'

 _At lunch…_

"So, I finally finished that project, you know my decryptor? It's finally done!" Darcy exclaimed as they walked out of the classroom,"

Darcy Lahiffe may be small, and seemingly normal, but one gift that Darcy had was in technology. He was an expert hacker, learning coding at a young age to try to help his mother's blog. (It didn't really work out, but that's not the point) yet his skills grew from there. Darcy could work with gadgets and tech like nobody's business. Unfortunately, though, Emma was nowhere near as tech-savvy.

"Uh, that's great. What does it do again?" Emma asked sheepishly,

"It probably will blow up again, like usual." A red-haired boy walking past sneered,

"How about you go tell your opinions to someone who cares Kubdel?" Emma shot back,

Marque Kubdel (son of Nathaniel Kubdel) was the Chloe Bourgeois of the new generation. Unlike his father, Nathaniel, he preferred to use fists to solve his problems. His favourite target was poor Darcy, though fortunately for him, he was absolutely terrified of Emma, due to her creative (for lack of a better term,) payback tactics, and her skill in self-defence.

He glared at Emma, "Whatever,"

He walked past them, but not before he took a swing at Darcy. Emma blocked the fist with her hand, people started to surround them.

"You of all people know that I have a brown belt in karate, do you really want to fight?"

She then twisted his fist slightly,

He glared at her in hate, before pulling back his fist and whispering,

"You'll get yours Agreste,"

He then walked away down the stairs, his pride wounded.

"All right break it up," Emma told the crowd,

The surrounding students dispersed, as the confrontation was over.

Darcy sighed, "I owe you one,"

"I think you owe me like a million, but it's alright," Emma winked at him,

Darcy rubbed the back of his head, blushing.

Lights then started flashing red everywhere and the fire alarm started blaring. Darcy jumped at the sudden noise.

"Isn't that the neo-akuma alert?" Darcy asked, Emma nodded once, "so why is the fire alarm going off its head as well?"

Emma looked up in confusion, he was right, both alarms were ringing simultaneously.

Darcy grabbed her wrist, "we need to go! I can smell smoke,"

"You're right, it's coming from the right, so we'll go left. That's where the closest stairs are anyway," Emma replied,

They dashed down the corridor, towards the staircase. Once they got there, they both stopped at the sight,

"Shit! The stairs are ablaze as well, what do we do now?" Darcy exclaimed,

"Other way!" Emma replied,

Darcy turned around and gasped, "we can't! Look!"

The fire had caught up with them and now the corridor they ran through was ablaze. Emma's eyes widened in alarm.

"We're stuck! We're gonna burn to death if Ladybug and Chat Noir don't get here soon!"

"But, there's a door there!"

"That's the old library! It's been locked for years!"

"Well, that just great. Hey, look!" Darcy noticed a man resembling a human torch, through the window, with the signature Hawkmoth mask over his eyes.

He was battling Ladybug and Chat Noir. But the neo-akuma seemed to have the upper hand.

"By the time they beat them, WE'LL be the human torches!" Emma screamed,

"I got it! We're not going to die virgins today!"

Emma looked at him baffled. He blushed, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

"Did you just flirt?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't think I've seen you flirt, even slightly, ever,"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Maybe,"

"Well… You better work on that idea, cause we will die virgins like this!"

"On it!"

He ruffled through his backpack and pulled a small sleek black USB. He ran to the door and plugged it in,

"I guess we're going to see if the decryptor works, huh?" He said,

"Have you tested it?" Emma asked,

"Haven't had a chance yet," he replied sheepishly,

"Great, our survival depends on if your hacking skills are up to par," Emma groaned,

After about a minute filled with suspense, it ejected itself, and Darcy smirked before pushing a small button on its back.

From the USB, a smaller USB ejected itself, "What does that do?"

He pulled his phone out of his backpack and plugged the smaller USB in.

"It's called a micro-USB, and the only type of external drive that can fit into this phone."

Four green numbers appeared on his phone.

"Yes!" He cheered,

"Hurry!" Emma squealed,

The fire was about 7cm from them, and it was extremely hot and hard to breathe in the small space.

He punched in the numbers and the door opened.

They both dashed in and shut the door behind them.

"Thank god it's metal. It won't get through, hopefully anyway,"

"What do you mean hopefully?"

"Magical fire, who knows?"

Emma sighed and shook her head.

They walked in and were amazed.

Desks were still strewn everywhere, a noticeable layer of dust on them. Cobwebs littered the corners of the room.

"Oh yeah! Let's explore!"

Darcy ran around like a kid getting Christmas presents, looking for anything interesting.

Emma sighed and smiled as she sat down on a nearby dust covered bench.

"Holy shit! Look at this! Isn't this a PRX Slim? These are like Mum and Dad's time, they're really rare!"

Emma's eyes widened as she looked at the console, it was indeed a PRX Slim. They've been discontinued for years, and she distinctly remembered her Mum being upset about how old one had broken a few years ago.

Darcy was searching nearby drawers for some games to play.

"There are joypads in the drawer, but there are no games. What about inside the console?"

"I really doubt there is- holy shit, is that what I think that is?"

Darcy was holding a disc, it read 'Ultimate Mecha Strike 5 – Creator's Edition'

"Mecha Strike 5 is already valuable on its own, but the creator's edition? This is easily worth thousands, probably more!" Darcy gushed,

"Put the baby in, I'll kick your ass!" Emma smirked,

"Nah, it is I that will kick your ass!"

"Challenge Accepted!"

After a tediously long loading time, the battles began, and they were evenly matched. Emma recklessness in some strategies matched Darcy's calculated strategies and cool tact.

After an hour of fun and challenging battles, Emma's phone rung. It read 'Mum'

"Hey, Mum! What's going on?"

"Oh thank god! You're alright, Ferfoo has been defeated for about half an hour, and I was starting to get worried, are you going to be home soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Hey Mum, guess what Darcy and I- "

Darcy was making the universal 'don't tell her' gesture.

"Oh, never mind. Hey, can Darcy sleep over tonight?"

"Of course, sweetie! You know how much your Dad loves him,"

"Thanks, see you soon,"

She hung up and turned to Darcy,

"Why shouldn't we tell her? She'd love playing the original Mecha Strike, especially the Creator's Edition!"

"Because this can be like our Bat-Cave! This can be like our secret place!"

"I guess so, that would be cool. Anyway, I asked Mum, you're having a sleepover at our place. No more babysitters for you tonight,"

"Oh thank you so you so much Emma!" He instantly hugged her and they both went beet-red.

 **Author's Note: So I was browsing my old fanfic files, and I found some story ideas that were lost to the folders of various fanfics. I especially liked this one, so I modified it and started to write it. (Even though, I should probably be doing other stories…)**

 **I'd like to see what you guys think of this story, (it's going to be a three-shot) so please review!**

 **MiraculousDuels Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since the fateful neo-akuma attack, and Emma and Darcy's discovery of the 'Bat-Cave' (Darcy had not let up on the name, much to Emma's frustration,)

Though they had not had a chance to go back to the cave, with sleepovers, schoolwork and other obligations.

Though, now it was the weekend. Emma's favourite part of the week.

Right now, though, she was listening to Darcy drone on about all the different features in Ultimate Mecha Strike 5, and what extra features it had compared to its more common counterpart.

They had asked Marinette and Adrien about it, (with no inkling to suggest that they actually had it,) and her father had it at one point. Though apparently, one day he put it in the wrong way in the console and it scratched it beyond repair. (Darcy looked to be silently mourning for the disc during his story,)

Though, all in all, they didn't get much, as there were only about 1,000 copies made, and how the school got it was anyone's guess.

"I can't believe you put it in the wrong way, Mr Agreste! A true collector's item destroyed by its owner, I truly mourn its passing," Darcy exclaimed,

Emma, Marinette and Adrien all laughed at his over-dramatic voice.

"Darcy, I've told you a million times. Adrien is fine, you don't need to call me Mr Agreste!"

"All right then, Mr Agreste," He smirked at Adrien,

Adrien chuckled slightly before looking at a nearby clock. "You better get going pal, it's going to get dark soon," he told Darcy,

"Aww, can't I stay again? I hate my stupid babysitters," Darcy replied, half-serious,

"Nah, you got school tomorrow. Though, tell you what. I'll call Nino and try to convince him that you're a pretty responsible kid that doesn't need a babysitter, all right?" Adrien offered,

Darcy ran to Adrien at the speed of light and gave him a big hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've tried to tell them that for years, but they won't listen to me!"

"It's all right pal," Adrien smiled, releasing the hug,

Darcy grabbed his backpack and waved them a goodbye, before leaving through the front door.

"Do you think I should've driven him back to his place?" Adrien asked his wife,

"They only live a couple of blocks away, It'll be fine Adrien." Marinette smiled,

"Oh all right, hey Emma, did you want to hop on Mecha Strike for a couple of rounds before bed?"

"Do I ever!" Emma replied enthusiastically,

"Since when do you know how to play a PRX Emma, or Mecha Strike for that matter?" Marinette asked curiously,

"Natural talent I suppose," She replied nonchalantly,

"Natural talent?! You're almost as good as me at this, you must've gotten some practice, I didn't think Darcy has a PRX, did Nino keep his?" He asked Marinette,

"Don't think so," she replied,

"I honestly don't know how I'm good at this though," Emma threw in,

"I verse the winner!" Marinette called out,

"Mum plays?" She asked her Dad,

"Oh yeah! She kicks my ass at this all the time!"

"Language!" She heard from the kitchen,

"Behind," Adrien drawled, rolling his eyes,

"I could practically hear that eye-roll Adrien, but you're forgiven," Marinette giggled,

It was a close game, but Adrien still had his skills and beat Emma. Though she then got to witness the Mecha Strike machine that was her mother.

"Gee Mum, you beat Dad again!"

"Still got it," Marinette stated smugly,

Emma looked at the clock, there was time for one more game.

"two on one, winner takes all," Emma challenged her mother,

"Accepted,"

They all picked up controllers, Adrien's style was a bit blunter than Darcy's but she could still work with it.

It was a very close game, and Marinette only won because the time limit completely depleted.

"That's a cheap win!" Emma screamed indignantly, "rematch!"

Adrien's eyes lit up before Marinette raised her hand and said, "maybe tomorrow afternoon, it's Emma's bedtime, isn't it Adrien?"

He quickly stood up, and said in a deep voice, "yes, young lady, it is time for bed,"

Emma and Marinette laughed at his antics.

Emma walked to her room, but not before wishing a goodbye to both her parents.

 _Sometime at night…_

Emma woke up with a parched throat, walking down the corridor, she heard a quiet sobbing, she froze and slowly crept to the living room, where she saw her father openly crying.

"miss you, Mum… You'd be so… A family… Emma and Darcy… Be a grandmother, I love you, Mum,"

Emma didn't know much about her grandmother, from what she gathered though, her crazy maniac of a grandfather had something to do with her disappearance. Though now it wasn't the time to dwell on her grandmother, instead, she decided revealing herself would be more ideal than hiding.

"What was she like?" Emma came in, asking her father,

Adrien's red eyes widened in shock for a second, before he smiled slightly and patting the spot next to him. She sat down there,

"Your grandmother was the kindest, most empathetic person you could ever meet. She was an actor, and the only person who let me have fun, rather than just living the model life with my father, she lit up the life of whoever met her, she was a beautiful woman. You are actually named after her you know, you bring the same light into all our lives Emelie Agreste. I wish she was here to see the beautiful woman you grew up to be today," Adrien explained to her,

"Uh, you don't have to answer, but what happened?"

Adrien sighed before dropping his head into his hands,

"I suppose you'll discover the truth one day anyway, so listen to me now, I'm only telling you once, Emelie, when I was about your age, my mother disappeared without a trace, my father called private investigators, world-renowned detectives and other top-class people, but they all failed. My father wallowed in his misery for a few months before making the worst mistake in his life, he became Hawkmoth, he had a mission to see his wife again by stealing the Earrings of the Ladybug and the Ring of the Black Cat, he was stopped numerous times." Adrien explained,

He took a deep breath before he continued to talk, with Emma listening in on every word,

"Eventually, though, his luck ran out and Ladybug and Chat Noir found him. The media called it the 'Final Battle' and it was fought at my former home, the Agreste mansion. My father almost killed Ladybug and Chat Noir multiple times, but the heroes won, and he was captured and he reverted to his civilian form, he was detained by Ladybug as Chat Noir was too confused at Hawkmoth's identity to do anything, afterwards Ladybug comforted Chat Noir, though she was confused on why he was so distraught,"

He took a sip of water, before continuing,

"Gabriel took the heroes' misery to his advantage, he somehow escaped from Ladybug's yo-yo string, and disappeared, the next day Gabriel Agreste was confirmed to be Hawkmoth, however, I used my influence so only our family and high-ranking citizens of France knew that. From that day on, the Moth Miraculous was put back where it should be by Gabriel, and he disappeared for good. Gabriel and Emelie Agreste were never heard from again. The end," He finished,

"How do you know all that?" She asked in wonder,

He smiled slightly before putting a finger over his lips in a 'be quiet' gesture.

"That's a secret for another time. Now, off to bed Emelie, it's really late,"

"Can you tell me more stories of my grandmother in the future? I really liked them, Dad,"

His eyes brightened, "sure sweetheart, I'd love that,"

She walked to the door before turning around again,

"Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine, and you made it better. Good night sweetheart,"

"Goodnight Dad,"

 _The next morning…_

Emma felt something jump on her again, but this time she wasn't fooled.

"Morning Dad,"

"Aw darn, looks like I need to be less predictable, don't I?" He asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes,

"That you do, Dad,"

She walked out to find an extra person at the table,

"What the hell- What are you doing here Darcy?"

"I can't just surprise you, can I? Always questions," he chuckled,

"Fine then, I won't ask,"

"Well, you better not, that'll waste the last few minutes you have. Look at the time,"

She did just that and squealed.

"I'm gonna be late! Crap!"

She ran into her room and changed and ran out, hopping trying to put her socks on, she put her shoes on and bolted.

Darcy smiled, "well, I better make sure I'm not late, see you guys!"

Marinette and Adrien both said, "see you, Darcy!"

Once the door closed, Marinette turned to Adrien.

"So, how did it go?" She asked,

"How did what go?" He replied in fake confusion,

"You know what I'm talking about Adrien Agreste, you're walking like a zombie and there's noticeably less alcohol around here, yet you actually look better this year. I'm happy for you Adrien, I'm just curious on the sudden change,"

"It's alright Marinette, I just made peace with myself about her,"

"That's good Adrien, I'm happy for you,"

She pulled him into an embrace and kissed him.

 _At Francois Dupont…_

"Science and Mathematics are intertwined in many different ways, formulas used in Science can apply to Maths and vice versa, can anyone tell me…" She explained, before getting cut off by the neo-akuma siren,

'Another attack?' Emma wondered alarmed,

"Lockdown procedure class! We've practised this!"

The students hid under their chars, waiting patiently for the alarm to cease.

Five minutes in, the door was kicked down and a purple figure with pink and blue highlights walked in.

Mrs Bustier stepped forward, "You will not harm my students neo-akuma!"

He chuckled darkly before replying in a strange accent, "Unfortunately for you dear, I am not a neo-akuma, I am Neo-Hawkmoth, the Rightful Emperor of Paris, you are but dirt beneath my feet, but if you kneel now, you can become my servants,"

Emma spoke up, "the reason that you're so successful is that you follow Hawkmoth's tactics right? His flawless plans that have gotten you so far right?"

The supervillain glared at her, "Yes, Hawkmoth was a successful villain, and I aim to achieve his goals,"

Emma shot back, "Then you should know that Hawkmoth never willingly took hostages, he was above such a low move, he took the fight to the miraculous wielders and was almost triumphant over them,"

Everything was silent, Emma's move was risky, and she could very well get killed.

"That's the difference though, Hawkmoth's plans while great, had flaws. That was one flaw, pride doesn't matter in a game of war, that's why Hawkmoth lost," he smirked,

Emma's eyes widened in fear, "everybody run!"

There was a mad scramble for the door, and Neo-Hawkmoth growled before sending multiple butterflies out of his staff to possess people. They screamed in pain and fear as the malicious butterflies entered their bodies.

Emma was one of the lucky few to get out, she whipped out her phone while running.

'Thank god I don't have Darcy in Maths,'

He picked up and instantly asked,

"What's going on?"

"Neo-Hawkmoth himself is here, get to the cave as fast as you can, I'll meet you,"

"Holy shit, he's here himself. I'll be there,"

She stopped in front of the metal door before punching in the code she memorised off by heart.

It opened to reveal Darcy on one of the computers, with complex lines of code on them.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her, "I have a plan, but I've hit a snag,"

"What's the snag?"

"I was planning to go on the PA system and pretend to be the original Hawkmoth telling Neo-Hawkmoth to surrender while watching him with CCTV, but I don't have enough of Hawkmoth's voice files to make a believable fake,"

'This might bust Hawkmoth's identity, but Darcy won't tell anyone, I'm sure of it,'

"Try Gabriel Agreste,"

He looked at her in confusion, "Why Gabriel Agreste?"

"Compare the two voices,"

He found Gabriel Agreste's files and Hawkmoth's and listened to both of them, and his eyes widened in shock,

"Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth?! Holy fucking shit, that's the last person I'd suspect! Wait, you knew?"

Emma sighed before replying, "family secret, but that's not the point, is there enough of Gabriel's voice files?"

"Of course, he used to be like one of the biggest celebrities of France, I've got enough and then some,"

He put on the headset and entered the line of code, which brought up a battlefield. He nodded at her, and she mouthed 'good luck'

 _Back at the school…_

'Thank god I chose today to come back to Paris! Ladybug, Chat Noir and Neo-Hawkmoth duking it out is not something I want to miss!' Alya thought while recording the fight in the clearest quality possible,

Alya had changed quite noticeably over the years, her hair had turned more of an auburn colour, and she had grown in size in her late teenage years.

"Give up and give me your miraculous! I might choose not to kill you if you do," Neo-Hawkmoth offered,

The heroes were losing quite badly, unlike their predecessors, they hadn't been in the fighting supervillains game long and simply had not practised enough, Neo-Hawkmoth raised his staff before a booming voice erupted from around them.

"How dare you tarnish my name with your circus tricks! Neo-Hawkmoth, I am Hawkmoth and have come using my power to stop your childish antics. You think you can rule Paris? You are but a child to me, biting off much more than he can chew. Surrender your miraculous, you do not deserve to have it,"

Neo-Hawkmoth's eyes face morphed into shock, his childhood hero had just told him he was not worthy.

"Now!" The voice yelled at them,

Ladybug and Chat Noir blinked out of their shock before resuming fighting stances and capturing Neo-Hawkmoth easily, who still was unresponsive. The second terror of Paris had finally been dealt with, and it was all because of a tech-savvy kid and a compassionate and strong girl. Though nobody knew that of course…

 **Author's Note: Second chapter out of three done!**

 **I might be going under a writing hiatus soon, so I'll try to finish this before the exams start popping up.**

 **Thanks for all the support! Carry on!**

 **MiraculouDuels out!**


End file.
